


I need help believing your with me tonight....

by flickawhip



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda wants Elphaba to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need help believing your with me tonight....

Elphaba had always said she would come back. Glinda had always kept that secret hidden deep in her heart. She knew she was risking so much by leaving herself open to Elphaba coming home. All the same she couldn't stand to wait for Elphaba to come home. She would never let Elphaba come home to find her doors shut to her. All the same she found she was always wishing for Elphaba to come home. She had sighed, settling to wait. It was just another night. After many many weeks, then months, of waiting for Elphaba to return she had started to read Elphaba's book. It was the book she had needed to learn the right words to read. She had smiled softly as she stroked the green cover of the book, picking out the name of the book. The Grimmerie. 

This was the sight that greeted Elphaba as she came to a somewhat abrupt halt, landing awkwardly. The sound of Elphaba stumbling through her door had been enough to grab Glinda's attention. The woman was a paler green than usual, and clearly wounded. Glinda had smiled at first, taking in Elphaba's dear face, although her smile soon faded as she realised how hurt she was. Elphaba was not just hurt, but bleeding and clearly moments away from dying. The woman had made it far enough into the room for Glinda to be able to catch her. Glinda had moved to quickly settle Elphaba on the bed, gently stroking her hair out of her eyes. 

"Elphie... what happened?"

"Cowardly lion..."

Elphaba had paused, swallowing back a wince of pain, her eyes sliding closed even as she forced herself to sit up a little more. 

"Glinda... listen..."

"Don't... you must rest."

"Promise me... promise me you are happy..."

"Elphie..."

"Promise."

"I promise."

Glinda's words were soft and her voice shook as she fought to keep back tears. Elphaba had looked up at her and spoke softly, a wry smile coming to her lips. 

"Anyone would think you were trying to melt me..."

Her voice was gentle even as she moved to stroke Glinda's cheek, speaking softly and sweetly as she went on, her voice unusually warm and kind. 

"Please. Do not cry for me...I could never stand to see you upset."

"But Elphie... you were always... the one person I cared the most for."

"Glinda..."

"Please Elphie..."

"Glinda. You will always be... my dearest friend."

Elphaba had sat up just a little, moving to kiss Glinda's cheek softly. 

"Be happy."

Her eyes had slid closed and, after a moment's pause, Glinda had moved away from the bed, still quietly sobbing. She had seen the book lying open and, after a pause, she had moved to pick it up, reading the words carefully. She had let her eyes slide closed after a while longer, her words flowing naturally now, by the time she re-opened her eyes she was back at the side of Elphaba's bed, her touch was soft as she continued to read the words, allowing them to keep flowing from her. After a while longer Elphaba had begun to almost glow, Glinda, however had not seen it. Her eyes had closed again so that she could keep the tears from coming to her eyes. By now Elphaba had lain still for a long time, Glinda's eyes had remained closed even as she continued to chant. She had faltered to a stop, realising at last that she would need to find a way to let Elphaba's sister know that Elphaba was gone. Gone in a way that she could not fix. 

"Glinda..."

"Elphie?"

Glinda had opened her eyes, looking down at Elphaba lying back on the bed, clearly healed. 

"Elphie... what?"

"You... healed me."

"Elphie..."

Elphaba had smiled as she leant up to kiss Glinda, quite ignoring the part of her that was telling her to not do it.


End file.
